Cory and Topanga
This is the relationship page for Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence. History Season 1 Topanga first appeared (and interacted with Cory) in Cory’s Alternative Friends. He considered her the weird girl and she saw him as a boy eager to fit in. When Cory ruined his hair in an attempt to straighten it, she was the only one at school who didn't laugh at him (at least not initially). Topanga, and the other outcasts at school were trying to get a petition signed to save the job of one of the teachers and it's Cory's crazy, bold idea that manages to get some attention. The outcasts handcuff themselves to lockers, blocking the hall and after a speech from Cory, the kids go sign the petition. This impresses Topanga and she thanks him by giving him his first kiss, though he's not as receptive to it since he's still immature and more interested in sports than in girls. Cory gets upset when Topanga has a crush on his older brother, Eric, in She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not. Though his brother thinks it's jealousy, Cory insists he doesn't want her hanging around. He continues his dismissive opinion on Topanga when they're paired up as husband and wife in Model Family and he considered his perfect wife as someone who let him win at video games and didn't care if his room was messy. This all changes, when the class watch a movie about physical changes in Boy Meets Girl. Romance has struck his best friend, Shawn, early and not wanting to be left behind, Cory asks Topanga out on a date. His nerves get the better of him so he pretends to be sick to get out of it. She shows up at his house with tea to help him feel better and he confesses he faked being sick and tells her he isn’t ready to date yet. They play basketball by tossing socks into baskets and discuss what they'll be getting their mom's for mother's day. Eric and Shawn tease Cory so he makes sure to clarify the next day with Topanga that what they did was not a date. She agrees and straightens his collar. Though he un-straightens it as soon as she leaves, a moment later, he seems to reconsider, smiles, and smooths it back down. It seems Cory has grown fond of Topanga. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] Everything seems different when Cory and Topanga return from summer and start high school. The problem of trying to keep up with his friend persists and Cory once again asks Topanga to pair up in Pairing Off. She declines, claiming a potentially short relationship is not worth risking a life-long friendship. Around Halloween, in Who’s Afraid of Cory Wolf, Cory thinks he's turning into a werewolf because he's noticing extra hair and feels weird (a metaphor for puberty). Cory refuses to see Topanga, fearing he'd hurt her but she assures him he's the same boy she's known since she was three years old. Cory and Topanga share their second kiss and this time, Cory howls in approval. Their friendship hits a bit of a snag when they stay late after school to finish an assignment. They fall asleep together and the whole school believes they “slept” together. Cory goes with it to be popular and doesn't realize until she confronts him that he's really hurt Topanga. She denounces his friendship and the episode, Wake Up, Little Cory, ends with Cory revealing the truth on video, in front of the whole class. With that, Topanga agrees they're friends again. Despite their insistence on being friends, they seem to be attracted to each other, though Topanga is more obvious about it. She stays with him when he makes an idiot out of himself trying to play an instrument in front of the whole school, even calling him cute. They share their third, and most intense kiss, at the end of Fear Strikes Out, though not without a lot of hand wringing from Cory. After getting paired with Topanga at a make out party, they talk instead of kiss and word gets out at school. Topanga respected him for it but Cory just feels like a loser so, with some prompting from Eric, he takes Topanga to a poetry reading, where the atmosphere was supposed to be more low-key and less pressure. Instead, the dim lights, and surprisingly steamy poetry about peaches lead to Cory and Topanga making out. Despite these kisses and attraction, Cory goes out with other girls and Topanga continues to go about her school life. She does show some jealousy when she finds out Cory has mononucleosis (aka "the kissing disease"). After much joking from Cory about making out with another girl, he promises to tell her how he feels if she tells him how she feels. Topanga admits she likes him and Cory fakes falling asleep when it’s his turn to answer. Topanga is, understandably, upset at him and his lingering immaturity and indecisiveness. Season 3 This season begins with Cory finally admitting he wants to ask out Topanga but he keeps getting nervous and backs out (he salutes and gives a thumbs up). As the title hints, in My Best Friend’s Girl, Cory finds out Shawn asked Topanga out to a school film screening. He's understandably feeling betrayed and even tries to take another girl to the screening to make Topanga jealous. In the end, he confesses that he was jealous and he wants her to be his girlfriend, She agrees by kissing him. Later on, in What I Meant to Say, Cory tells Topanga he loves her but she quickly shuts down, avoids him, and even tries to break up with him. It's not until he shows up at her house, to get his jean jacket, that he finds out she's scared everything is getting too serious and she doesn't even know what "love" means to them. Cory explains what he believes love is and she finally understands, telling him she loves him too. In The Last Temptation of Cory Topanga stays home sick and Cory starts getting unwanted attention at school. He's invited to a party and runs it by Topanga before going with Shawn. Cory gets caught in a closet and get kissed before he quickly rebuffs the girl and meets with Topanga to reveal what happened. Though Topanga is upset another girl kissed him, she realizes Cory feels horrible about it and she tells him to never do that again. Though they break up in The Grass is Always Greener, Cory shows that he isn't over Topanga in A Kiss is More than A Kiss. They stay broken up until The Happiest Show on Earth when Cory flies to Disney World to win her back. They end up back together by the end of the episode. Season 4 Cory and Topanga date steadily throughout this whole season. In Dangerous Secret Cory decides that he wants to their relationship to another level. But decides that he is happy where their relationship is now. They share their first dance on Topanga’s 16th Birthday in Sixteen Candles and 400-Pound Men. In A Long Walk to Pittsburgh Topanga is forced to move to Pittsburgh with her parents. Cory says that they can make this work. He realizes how hard this is and goes over to her house and asks her to marry him, buy a house and have a family and stay in this city. Topanga says that they can’t. He comes back to his senses and promises to send letters and see each other every weekend. She comes over to say goodbye. He can’t accept it so she says goodbye and that she loves him and drives away. In Part 2 of the same episode Topanga runs away from Pittsburgh to see Cory. He promises her that she will never have to leave him again. Cory’s mom calls Topanga’s parents and they send her Aunt Prudence to come get her. Amy convinces Prudence that for Topanga to be uprooted from the only home she's ever known is unfair and irresponsible, so after some discussion with Rhiannon and Jedediah, Prudence allows Topanga to live with her until she graduates high school. [[Season 5|'Season 5']] In episode A Very Topanga Christmas, Topanga spends the holidays with the Matthew’s and Cory realizes just how different they are. The episode ends with Cory and Topanga giving each other promise rings saying that they want to find out more about each other. They’re relationship is strong until episode Heartbreak Cory when Cory kisses another girl while on vacation at a ski lodge with Topanga and lies. When Topanga finds out she is very upset. Cory then becomes torn between the girl he kissed and Topanga. Topanga gives him space to find out what he wants so Cory goes on a date with the other girl. He realizes he likes her but that he can live without her but he can’t live without Topanga. He tells Topanga how he feels and she is hurt that he had to go through this and breaks up with him (Torn Between Two Lovers). They stay apart until Starry Night when Topanga goes out with another guy, but feels nothing when she kisses him. Her and Cory talk on top of the monkey bars and reconcile. In Prom-ises, Prom-ises, Cory and Topanga go to prom together and decide that they are ready to consummate their relationship, but after constant interruptions they agree to wait. The season ends with Cory and Topanga’s graduation day and Cory is trying to convince Topanga to go to Yale because it is a great school. Topanga talks to Mr. Feeny and he tells her go to Yale unless there is a good reason not to. During the graduation ceremony Topanga realizes what she wants and asks Cory to marry her. (Graduation) Season 6 The first 2 episodes His Answer and Her Answer, Cory is shocked that Topanga asks him to marry her and is hesitant at first but says yes. Topanga wants to get married right away but Cory doesn’t want to and convinces her not tell anyone about their engagement. When Cory’s parents found out they were very upset. While everyone is arguing about this Cory and Topanga sneak out and start driving to a chapel. When they get to the chapel they both begin to have cold feet. During the ceremony Cory says I do but Topanga doesn’t. On the drive back they argue about Topanga stopping their wedding. But Cory realizes that she did the right thing and that she owes him the rest of her life. When they get home they are greeted with cheers and toasts about their marriage. Cory’s mom on the other hand blames Topanga for this. Later in the episode Cory and Topanga have a talk with their parents. And Cory’s mom then accepts the fact that they are engaged and gives Topanga her grandmother’s engagement ring, Cory takes it and re-proposes to Topanga. Thy tell his parents they are going to wait until they are ready to get married. In Everybody Loves Stuart, a teacher decides to kiss Topanga without her permission. When Cory finds out he punches the teacher. They are all forced to go to a hearing to determine the solution to this problem. Mr. Feeny comes to help. After a explaining what happened the Dean decides that Cory will be suspended for 1 day for punching a teacher and will be on probation for the rest of the term. Cory decides to get an engagement ring in You’re Married, You’re Dead. He has trouble with the guys because of this and decides to take it off. He forgets it and has to go back the next day. Topanga is hurt when she finds out and tells him he has to wear it or don’t wear it at all. She tells him that the ring means that he has someone who cares about him. So he puts it back on. In Getting Hitched Cory and Topanga play the fiancee game against Eric and Rachel and lose. They realize that they don’t know a lot about each other and decide to live together. After one night they are grossed out with each other. Before going to sleep Cory prays for everyone and Topanga listens to him she then joins him, and vows to change everything about him. Cory gets upset with Topanga when she put off Valentines Day to throw his mom a baby shower. During which Amy (Cory’s mom) goes into labor. While in the hospital Cory tells Topanga that they need to focus on their relationship again (My Baby Valentine). In Resurrection Cory’s younger brother Josh is very sick and it is putting a toll on everyone. Cory looks to Topanga to take him out of the situation and focusing on them. Topanga tells Cory that she doesn’t know how to do that anymore. Cory fears that Topanga isn’t herself anymore. After seeing Josh, Topanga thanks Cory for remembering who she was and he says she is in his heart. In The Truth About Honesty they both decide to only tell the truth. Cory tells Topanga that he is grossed out by Topanga using his razor. They go to a dinner party at Rachel’s apartment and play an honesty game. Cory gets asked what he would change about Topanga he says her need to be perfect all the time. Topanga responds with, "Then I should have went to Yale". They both leave and talk on the elevator and discuss their problems. The make up and go back to the party. In State of the Unions, the hall they want to get married in tells them they can get married July 4th but, Topanga finds out her parents are getting a divorce. Topanga is crushed by this so Cory tells the hall they have to pick a later date. [[Season 7|'Season 7']] The season begins with Topanga being gone for the summer without Cory, when she sees him she tells him her parents filed for divorce. Topanga then tells Cory she doesn’t want to get married anymore. Cory says but they love each other and she responds with so did my parents. She says what if he hurts her, he says he won’t because he loves her and she says that is the reason why they can’t get married. She later tells him that she doesn’t want to be with him anymore. For the next few episodes Cory tries to win her back. But, in No Such Thing as a Sure Thing, Cory tries to kiss Topanga’s cheek and she pushes him away. He finally tells her that he gives up and is going to move on. He becomes the mascot for the schools team and meets a girl. Topanga becomes hurt that he has moved on so fast. She talks to Angela and tells her that she’s never been so unhappy in her life. She decides to go see her mom and she finally decides that she wants Cory forever. Topanga tells Cory that she loves him and she wants to be his wife but he doesn’t listen to her and instead thinks they are officially broken up. Topanga then grabs Cory and throws him to the ground and talks to him about keeping their love alive. They kiss. Cory and Topanga seek counselling to help them cope through planning their wedding. When they talk about their honeymoon Cory only cares about having sex which makes Topanga upset. Cory says that he has been waiting for years to have sex and she owes him, and she better pay. She promises she will (They’re Killing Us). They get married in It’s About Time. But find out that Eric pretended to be another person and got Cory and Topanga arrested before they consummate their relationship. They go on their honeymoon and decide that they don’t want to come back. Eventually they realise that they need their family and friends and go back. In The Honeymoon is Over, Cory and Topanga have no place to live now that they are married. They have no choice but to move into couple dorms. Their apartment is a rathole and in heavy disrepair. This puts a toll on them and they become grouchy and miserable for the next 2 episodes. They look at houses but realize that they can’t afford it. Later Shawn tries talking them into fixing up the apartment but instead they are rude to him causing him and Angela leave. Cory fixes the sink and they decide that they can fix it up (Picket Fences). Cory takes over renovations in What A Drag!; Topanga is worried, but Cory surprises her when he give the apartment a makeover that she loves. In The Provider, Cory and Topanga both get jobs. Cory’s job at a telemarketer is a lot harder than he thought, and when Topanga comes home from work and sees Cory frustrated she tries to sell something and succeeds. Cory starts to become annoyed with her success and his failure. Topanga asks him to tell her what’s going on and they get into a fight. They both realize that sometimes one of them will do better than the other but they are now a team and not in competition. When Topanga starts feeling bad about how she looks (she thinks she’s fat) and starts acting strange in She's Having My Baby Back Ribs, Cory becomes convinced that she is pregnant. In How Cory and Topanga Got Their Groove Back, Topanga is upset when their friends don’t invite them to a party. She begins to feeling like her and Cory are an old boring couple. They decide to throw a party at their apartment to prove they aren’t boring. When nobody shows up they realize that they don’t care how the others look at them but that they are happy with the way they are. In the final 3 episodes of the series Topanga tells Cory that she was offered a job in New York so they have to move there. Topanga talks about giving it up to stay with their family and friends but ultimately they decide to move to New York with Eric and Shawn. Girl Meets World The sequel series to Boy Meets world follows Cory and Topanga Matthews' daughter, Riley (Rowan Blanchard), and her best friend, Maya (Sabrina Carpenter), as they navigate the challenges of school and life in general. The series is set in New York City, where Cory and Topanga moved to in the Boy Meets World series finale. In the interim between the two series, Cory becomes a teacher (with Riley and her best friend Maya as two of his students) and Topanga becomes a powerful lawyer and part owner of a bakery/restaurant/coffee house. Gallery CT3.jpg CT2.jpg CT1.jpg Large-15.jpg images-1.jpeg|Cory and Topanga Park Scene in Season 5. images-2.jpeg|Cory and Topanga's First Dance images-3.jpeg|Topanga runs away from home to see Cory! images-4.jpeg|Cory and Topanga Get Married!!! images-5.jpeg|They Dance at a Wrestling Arena for Topanga's 16th Birthday images-6.jpeg|Topanga finds a pair of Cory's underwear images-7.jpeg|They seek counselling for their wedding preparations images-8.jpeg|Topanga tell Cory she loves him for the first time images-9.jpeg|Cory asks Topanga out images.jpeg|They kiss after her proposal on Graduation Day!! Unknown-1.jpeg|They kiss at Disney World Unknown-2.jpeg|After a food fight they snuggle on the floor Unknown-3.jpeg|On their Honeymoon!!! Unknown.jpeg|First Kiss 1.png 2.png 4.png 5.png 6.png 7.png 8.png 9.png 10.png Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7